


Bow.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Bow.

“Alexa, play Princess’s Christmas.” His morning rasp was thick in the silent cabin. 

“Now playing Princess’s Christmas.” The sweet robotic voice whispered through the house followed by melodic harmonies of TLC’s Sleigh Ride as he groped the coffee machine - mashing buttons from memory. A chorus of moans rippled as he stretched like a cat - arms long, muscles rippling as he shook the sleep from his body - as he slowly woke. 

Scanning the cabin, Erik smiled at the opulent interior - a true snow palace. When she had suggested a Christmas trip, he was indifferent to the holiday, yet, here he was, standing in a luxury cabin in Aspen as the snow fell, blanketing the rigid mountains, softening their pointed peaks and deep valleys. She had softened his points, brushing over them now and again, smoothing their jaggedness, until they were dull. 

The smell of fresh coffee filled his nose as he turned from the snow globe view through plate glass windows - snow whipping through the soft morning light. The dark liquid steamed as he poured it into a polar bear shaped mug - the cabin generously decorated by its owners for the holiday. His gaze fell upon the fresh cut pine they had decorated together. The white lights twinkled against the glass ornaments - a soft sparkle radiating through the room. The present pile was generous. 

He loves spoiling her. He dipped her in designer and filled her house with expensive vintage pieces - her true love was mid century modern and Erik funded the affair. 

“Daddy?” The lilt in her voice made his dick throb as he turned to see her, a portrait of pajamaed perfection. “I made coffee.” Erik raised his mug. “It’s snowed at least another three inches. We could ski today.” He pointed a remote - a fire blazing to life - as she padded to him, carrying a snowman mug topped with whipped cream. 

“Or we could stay in and watch Christmas movies.” Her manicured finger swiped at the whipped cream - a dollop resting on the tip - swirling it around her lips, her pink tongue darting to lick the sweet fluff. 

“Whatever you want, princess.” His gaze was soft. “Whatever I want?” Her eyes widened as she took a sip, setting her cup down, “I want you to open a present then.” 

The chuckle was real, leaving Erik with full cheeks, as he tried to hold in his sip. “Open a present? I said no presents.” He sat his mug down, shaking his head in mimicked disappointment. 

“I said no presents,” She mocked his deep voice, “Daddy, you know I don’t listen.” She twirled in front of him, holding a black box with a bright gold bow. “It’s something silly anyways. You have to have a present to open. Here,” She took off the bow - sticking it to her bun as she was the best present of all, “I’ll hold it. You open it.” She wiggled her eyebrows as Erik hesitantly lifted the lid. 

As the lid popped, the box collapsed, revealing an intricate design of pictures and love notes. The pictures flashed memories in front of him of first vacations, birthdays, anniversaries, and candids he had never seen. “Do you like it? I got it for your office. It folds back up.” Her small hands folded the corners and slipped the lid on - the black box once more. 

His heavy hands slid over her waist, holding the soft curves of her body, “I love it, ma.” His face dropped to yours as you leaned close - your lips pressed together in a slow kiss.


End file.
